Et malgré ça, Emmett est là
by tiftouff19
Summary: Rosalie aboutit à son rêve de tremper ses pieds dans la mer, après ses années de calvaire face à Royce. Emmett l'a suivie... Spin-off de "Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas ?" AH - Complete.


**Un petit spin-off de la fanfiction "Et malgré ça, tu m'aimes ou pas ?", écrit entre deux idées pour d'autres histoires. Je cherchais depuis longtemps à avoir une bonne raison d'écrire avec le personnage de Rosalie, et là, c'est du tout cuit. **

**C'est un one-shot, donc c'est ****complet****. Pas de suite, jtrouve que ça rendait bien comme ça... du moins ça me plaît tel quel lol.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et bonne semaine!  
prenez soin de vous!**

**Tiftouff19.**

**.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.**

_**P**__**oint de vue de Rosalie.**_

Le vent faible qui soufflait me rafraîchissait un peu. Même si l'horizon était couvert de nuages plus ou moins gris, l'air restait étonnamment chaud et lourd.

_Adieux le ciel gris de Seattle. Bonjour les Caraïbes !_

Notre avion avait atteri tout à l'heure, aux alentours de midi, heure locale. Mais dès notre arrivée, je n'avais voulu qu'une chose : tremper mes pieds dans la mer, simplement. J'étais passée à l'hôtel pour prendre possession de nos chambres avec Emmett, et j'avais enfilé mon maillot de bain jaune deux pièces, et noué mon paréo noir autour de ma taille.

La plage était fréquentée, mais sans mouvement de foule insupportable. Je m'avançais vers l'étendue d'eau que je n'avais pas quitté des yeux sur tout le trajet, mes pieds dans le sable chaud. J'approchais de la mer, et l'odeur marine m'envahissait alors. J'inspirais profondément et fermais les yeux, mes pieds sur le sable mouillé par l'eau qui montait et se retirait quand enfin, la première vague lécha ma peau.

_Libre et loin. Le cauchemar est terminé... L'océan vient capturer mon chagrin, pour l'emmener loin... _

Le vent soufflait dans mon tissu autour de ma taille, la chaleur m'asphyxiait, l'eau me rafraîchissait. Tout ira bien, maintenant. J'écartais les bras devant l'immensité du paysage face à moi. Rien n'a plus de force que cet océan, ces vagues qui vont et viennent, se fracassant sur mes jambes, amenant des trésors marins qui me caressent. _Pourquoi ne suis-je jamais venue faire ça, avant ? _

Il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait : ni les cris du touriste joyeux, ni Royce qui croupissait en prison. _Moi, je suis libre et lui ne l'est pas. Moi, je suis face à la mer avec l'infini devant moi... _Je pourrais presque le remercier : sans ses années sous sa coupelle, sans ses coups, je n'aurai pas eu cet argent suffisant pour mettre à l'abri mon frère et mon neveu, et pour venir jusqu'à cet endroit.

_J'ai gagné._

Je sentais une présence s'avancer à mon niveau.

- Tu fais un remake de Titanic ?

- Emmett !

J'ouvrais un oeil pour le voir, gardant l'autre clos, et tentais de réprimer un sourire.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment Titanic... Il manque le bateau et un bel homme qui me serre contre lui...

Il souriait, fixait l'horizon et je reportais mon attention sur le bateau au loin en face qui s'éloignait des côtes. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux, emportée par le plaisir de cette liberté et cette puissance.

Deux mains glissèrent sur mes hanches doucement et me rapprochèrent d'un torse musclé et fort. Je le sentais derrière moi, m'enlaçant virilement. Sa bouche frôlait mon oreille.

- Maintenant, il ne manque que le bateau...

Je soupirais et me laissais aller contre Emmett. Ses bras étaient forts, mais tendres. Sa voix était amusante, mais sérieuse et douce. _J'avais appris à lui faire confiance, et à l'apprécier. Il n'était pas sérieux, ni à la tête d'une grande société. Il n'avait pas des capitaux partout dans le monde, et ne voyageait pas tous les mois. _

Mais il était simple et généreux. Dévoué et altruiste. Joyeux et souriant. Ses yeux portaient le monde et ses bras étaient sa plus grande richesse. Sa main puissante caressait mon ventre qui frissonnait. _J'avais été la soeur de son meilleur ami, puis sa patronne, la marraine de son filleul, et maintenant je suis devenue Rose. _A bien y réfléchir, nous avons toujours été liés...

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ici, Emmett ?

Il haussait les épaules, toujours contre moi. Son torse musclé collait contre mon dos et son menton était posé dans le creux de ma clavicule gauche.

- Parce que je sais que même si tu dis le contraire, tu souffres encore. Tu as réussi à faire croire aux autres que tu saurais t'en sortir, mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas le faire si t'es toute seule. Je le sais parce que c'est moi qui t'ais ramassé dans ton bureau et que j'ai vu la terreur dans tes yeux.

Mes mains se posèrent sur les siennes et mon coeur se serrait, avant que mes entrailles n'en fassent de même. _Aurais-je été différente s'il n'avait pas été là ? L'eau de mer mouillerait toujours mes pieds, mais pas les siens..._

- Tu as pitié de moi ?

- Non... j'ai juste mal pour toi...

Il était le premier à montrer réellement sa compassion. _Edward m'avait toujours soutenu bien évidemment et sans lui, je n'aurais pas eu le courage d'aller au bout de ma plainte. Mais le discours d'Emmett sonnait différent._

- Et tu m'as suivi uniquement pour cela ?

- Parce que tu me plais, aussi...

Son pouce balayait la peau de mon ventre, et sa voix ne tremblait pas.

- Même que ça fait un sacré moment...

Je rouvrais les yeux et me tournais face à lui. Ses grandes paumes se posèrent sur le bas de mes reins, mais son toucher n'était pas le même que Royce. _Il est doux, et tendre. _J'appuyais mes doigts sur son torse nu.

- Je n'ai plus qu'une faible confiance envers les hommes... Royce m'a fait beaucoup trop de mal... Mais je me sens mieux quand tu es là...

Emmett fronçait les sourcils, puis montait sa main sur ma joue.

- Perdrais-tu confiance en moi si j'essayais de t'embrasser ?

Mon coeur accélérait brutalement, pulsant contre ma bouche, l'étirant en un sourire inarrêtable. En fond, le bruit des vagues sonorisait cet instant. Je passais mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Si tu essayes seulement de m'embrasser, tout ira bien...

A son tour, il me rendit un sourire et se pencha.

- Alors, tout ira bien...

Il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes doucement, tendrement, et alors l'infini que j'avais ressenti face à l'océan se condensait dans mon corps et dans mon coeur simplement. Nos bouches se mouvèrent l'une contre l'autre et je devais lui reconnaître des baisers délicats et enhivrants.

_Il l'a dit... tout ira bien... _

Il finit par se reculer un peu, son nez frôlant le mien.

- Si Edward savait ce que je viens de faire à sa soeur adorée...

Je souriais.

- Edward n'est pas jaloux !

- Oh noon... Il va juste me scalper la tronche !

- C'est pas comme si tu m'avais kidnappé...

Emmett souriait et tapotait mon nez.

- Mais qui te dit que je ne t'ai pas kidnappé ?

- Oh mon dieu ! Laisse-moi tenter de m'évader au moins !

Il me claqua la fesse. _Goujat ! _

- Fuis ! Dépêche-toi !

Je me mis à courir alors comme jamais encore. Mes pieds volaient sur le sable, s'enfonçant dans la douce matière et je slalommais avec les vagues, regardant derrière moi Emmett me poursuivre.

L'eau se jetait sur mes chevilles nues, noyant avec des rires incontrôlés ce qui avait été. _L'océan vient capturer mon chagrin, pour l'emmener loin... _


End file.
